My one hundred challenge
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: My ultimately awesome, One hundred word challenge! Please read! You know you'll love it!
1. Dream

**okay this is my first ff so please judge nicely. r&r please(i think it makes more snse to put this at th beginning) and a big shout out to Camaro-enthusiest(srry if i spelt tht wrong) for telling me hw t upload my story. well, Here you go....**

Sabrina Grimm loved to dream. In her dreams she could get away from her hectic life and dream in her own little world. Sometimes she would dream about her old life in New York City when her parents were awake and times were happy and normal. She would dream of times when her parents were awake and would go on afternoon trips to the park or look at the dogs in the pet store. She would dream of when she and Daphne were little and would never fight because there was always a smile on their faces. She would remember all of the good times she had with her parents when she was little. Sabrina even Remembered the time when her mother brought home little Daphne in the carrier. She remembered the first time she saw her little sister and thought of it so clearly that it fet like it was yesterday. But sometimes happiness was replaced with horror and Sabrina was reminded of all the sad times in her life. She remembered that dark day when her parents didnt come home. The one day that changed her and Daphne's lives. She was overcome with memories of bouncing from one foster home to the next, carrying Daphne with her along the way, making sure they were both safe. Standing up to all those foster parents and workers at the orphanage, and on top of that Sabrina had to plan the escapes, wondering where to go staying at shelters or maybe even sneak into a church and sleep on the pew. Sabrina was reminded of how every day she would wonder if her parents were alive. Sabrina felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and more. She didnt have anybody to cry in front of because she knew she had to stay strong for Daphne. A all these dreams clouded Sabrina's mind she couldn't take it anymore. She kept twisting and turning and finally jolted upright in her bed. She noticed beads of sweat were dripping down her face and decided to get up and relax on the couch. As she got up she carefully tiptoed across the floor to avoid waking up Daphne. But then Sabrina remembered Daphne could sleep through world war 3. So as she settled her heels on the ground she began walking down the halls toward the stairs when she tripped. Apparently a certain fairy must have heard and literally flew out of his room to see what the thump was about. When he saw Sabrina on the floor he figured shed gotten up to got the bathroom or something and decided to help her up.

"You okay Grimm?" He asked her

"Yea, I-I'm fine" She said stuttering a little

" What are you doing up its like 3 in the morning" puck asked suspiciously

"i should probably ask you the same thing, but, well i sorta had a nightmare but its ok" she replied "I was just going to go downstairs and relax a little"

" Do you wanna talk about it" the moment the words escaped hi lips he regretted them. He didn't want Sabr-Grimm to think he cared right?

Sabrina stood there with a look of shock on her face. _Did the trickter king just ask to comfort me?_She shook the thought from her head and replied with a simple sure i guess.

The two went into the living room and sat on the loveseat. Sabrina started to tell Puck about her Dream and didn't even notice that her facial expression was one of pure terror. Puck listned as she blabbered on about how terrible it was for hr and Daphne after her parents were kidnapped ad how she didn't like the fact that an eveerafter could come and take away her Granny, uncle,sister and the rest of her family. Towards the end of their conversation pucked silenced Sabrina by giving her a comforting hug. After a while Sabrina fet the need to cry and realized Daphnes not here anymore. So for the first tim since her parents were kidnapped Sarina cried right into Pucks shoulder. As a response puck hugged her even harder. Once she quieted down Puck spoke:

" Hey it's Ok. I know what that felling is and at least you had a loving father. Mine thought of himself as a king and nothing more." He paused for a second " You just feel alone and thats ok. I feel alone sometimes too but then i remember i have people like you who are always there for me." Puck suddenly had an idea " wait here Grimm,ill be right back"

and Sabrina waited as Puck ran into his room and came sown with a tiny little quilt. " My mother gave this to me when i was around 5" he said " She told me to have it with me wheneve i feel alone." Puck said. "I dont get much use out of it anymore so ... i want you to have it". "Thanks Puck this is so generous of you" Sabrina said. Puck handed her the quilt and said "c'mon lets go back to sleep" so Puck watched Sabrina get nder the covers anlaid the quilt on top of her. As she laid down she mumbled a"thanks so much puck g'night".

"Ur welcome Grimm. Sweet Dreams" and he walked out of her room and down the hall into his

Now Sabrina realized I have more people on my side then ever. I have new dreams to hatch and ill always have someone there to comfort me. Even if that somone is a 4,000 year old fairy,Sabrina thought and with that she fell asleep, only did she not know she would wake up with beetles crawling all over her bed the next morning.

**did you hate it? Did you like it? any suggestions? please review and let me know wat you think**

**BTW- sabrina and puck are 14 (give or take)**


	2. Makeup

Heres the next chappie since i got 7 whole reviews. don't worry ill watch out for my grammer this time

2. make-up

If Puck had to choose the thing he hated most in the world he would pick makeup. He didn't understand why girls thought they looked better wearing all of that glop on their faces. So when Puck watched Sabrina Grimm, the one who hated all things girly, trying to put on make-up he was shocked.

At around 3 in the morning one night Puck went to use the bathroom. As his hand touched the knob he suddenly heard silent sobs coming from inside the bathroom. He transformed into a fly and flew in through the crack at the bottom of the door. What he witnessed shocked him. Sabrina Grimm was applying make-up? Why? Didn't she know she looked fine without it?

"I'll never be pretty" Sabrina sobbrd quietly so not to wake her family.

I think she looks pretty without all that glop covering her face. Wait what am I saying? Grimm...pretty? I must be getting sick or something. And with that he flew out of the room.

Two Nights Later........

"Bye the way" he said softly " you dont need the make-up. He (shockingly) didn't regret saying it. I mean of course embarressed, The Trickster King just admitted that he thought the human standing next to him was pretty. But then he decided she had a right to know that someone liked her without all that glop covering her face.

Puck looked over at her to catch a glimpse of her reaction. Even in the dark Puck could tell that Sabrina's cheecks were blushed a bright red. So he suddenly became an even brighter red.

"I kinda wish I hadn't said that" he said. Sabrina nodded. "Would it help if i called you a stinky mud faced toad?"  
Sabrina nodded again and shifted on the far side of the trampoline. Puck's last thought of the night was simple. Never tell a girl there pretty until marriage.

did you like it? did you hate it? sugestions?comments? REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Dye

i know i haven't really had any other characters other then puck and sabrina but im gonna try my hardest to put some other character in. all right here you go.....

"GRANNY!!!!!" Daphne called from upstairs "Granny where are you?"  
"I'm downstairs in the kitchen,liebling" Granny answered as Daphne ran down the stairs "Did you need something?"  
" I wanna ask you something" daphne said slowly "Is it okay if I dye my hair?"  
"What in heavens for,liebling." Granny replied "I like your hair the color it is"

"I know I do to it's just that my hair doesn't look as awsomtabular(my new word) as it did before" Daphne stated "So I've decided that I want to dye my hair black with purple streaks"

"Alright, lets give it a go" Granny said

xxxxxxxxxxxAfTer ThE HaIR SAloN

"Hey whats for din- woah Daphne what did you do to your hair?" Sabrina asked as she came downstairs for dinner

"I dyed it, do you like it, I think it makes me look awsomtabular" Daphne said happily

"Eh, it's ok, im just gonna have to get used to it thats all" Sabrina said a little uneasy

" Guess who else got their hair dyed" Daphne said with a glint in her eye

"No.." Sabrina said in disbelief as Granny came out of the kitchen holding a steaming pot of tiger paw soup in her hands

"Yes" was all Grany said. Her old gray hair with traces of red was now a deep fire engine red with streaks of black in her hair.

"Do you like it, Daphne thought the black would look good with the red

I just kept nodding and smiling. I love dye.

**okay not my best not my worst. Review . I need at least three reviews to update.**


	4. Pretty

**SO so sorry for the long wait guys, but i have ALOT of schoolwork. enjoy my story and please please please R&R! here we goooooooooo (sorry puck).BTW- Daphne's around 15**

5. Pretty

She loved being called pretty. She loved the way it would make her feel. Her checks would blush and her heart would begin to pound vigorously. She just loved the fact that it made her feel.... special, something she hadn't felt.. in a long time. So on that one night as there hearts beated ever so slowly, she felt amazing.

_He just told me i was pretty she thought._She normally didn't get many compliments like that because whenever she was about to become _"the prettiest girl in the world"_ her sister had to come in and ruin it.

"Why darling you look so..- oh Sabrina as lovely as ever", "oh look here comes the prettiest girl in the- oh Sarina what a beautiful dress when did you get so pretty?" most conversationsended like that, and well, she was used to it.

But on that one night in New York City she couldn't have felt more, more, spectabuloso (new word).

She was getting ready for the party at the golden egg that the Grimms had been invited to. She was about to apply her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" she yelled. She put down the eyeliner that she was about to use and ran to answer her door. She was shocked at the blonde man with that Charming yet familiar smile, that she had seen many years ago.

"Mustardseed?" sheasked. He grinned. "Oh my goshness it been so long.." she ran up to hug him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"What are you doing here" she asked "Well I know what your doing HERE in the city but i meant like here as in my hotel room" (yes she got her own room)

"Well" He started "I decided to come and see you before the party and well I kinda wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything" she told him.

"Well, you see,..." he started but look confused on how to ask. "Oh come on, Mustardseed you can ask me anything just say it"

"OK well everyone kinda is bringing...dates, and well I wanted to know if you wanted to be my.. date.. hehe" He said slowly and disconfidently.

Daphne stood there shocked and speechless for a moment "ummm yea sure id love to"

He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief "Well then it's a date" He smiled.

He let me finish getting ready and waited for me in the hotel lobby. When he flew me to the party (and I mean literally flew) it was the most thrilling time of my life. Even better then flying with Puck. As we entered the golden egg we saw that everyone had already arrived. Many people were dancing ad laughing while others, mostly older people, just sat and talked about....whatever old people talk about, i guess. A slow song began to play and Mustardseed generously looked at me and bowed.

"Would you care to dance fair maiden" He asked like a true gentlemen

"Why yes kind sir" I giggled as we waltzed onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Puck and Sabrina. Dancing. TOGETHER! I knew they liked each other. I could see their foreheads leaning against each others and watched Sabrina giggle whenever Puck spoke. I even heard him whisper "Your the prettiest girl here tonight" in her ear. She blushed at that.

Daphne turned back to Mustardseed and looked staight into his eyes. The just stood there for a long time, just staring at eachother. He seemeed a little confused the more he stared at her.

"What's wrong" she asked him. "Wh-What's on your face" . I looked into a mirror hanging on the wall next to us. My reflection wasn't different from when we had left the hotel. She might have smudged her make-up though. _Wait a second maybe he's talking about my make-up she thought. _

" Are you talking about my make-up?" she asked. "Um well yea. I'm not saying your ugly. I really truly think your not, but I think you look much much prettier without all that make-up smeared on your face." He said truthfully.

"Really?" she questioned, "Yout think I'm pretty?" She could feel a smile forming on her lips. _Finally!, _she thought,_ someone thinks I'm pretty!_

"Well, when you take off all that make-up I can look you in the eye and tell you what I really think" He said. Daphne's stomach opened up and a million butterflies were let loose. She rushed to the bathroom to wipe off her make-up and hurried back to find Mustardseed waiting exactly where she'd left him.

"Now what were you saying" Sh asked with a knowing grin and a devilish glint in her eye.

"What I was saying is that you have a rare beauty. I dont think your pretty, I think your beautiful. You know what with the way your looks are presented ever so perfectly, someone calling you beautiful would be an insult. You Daphne Grimm are quite the special human and everyone who has ever met you would know what a beauty you are. You are the most perfect girl in the world and most definately the prettiest girl here." He said.

Daphne was so shocked, she could actually feel tears of joy forming in her eyes. so like in a great book, Dahne took this moment of silence and kissed him. He didn't pull away. In fact he let her kiss him for the next 45 seconds because come on eveyone needs to breathe. right?

As they pulled away from the kiss they heard a chorus of awwwww's from behind her but she was to deep into Mustardseed eyes that she didn't notice. THe last thing she heard that night was after the kiss when mustardseed whispered in her ear

"I love you and nothing will change that. I love you till the sun burns out. till the waters remain still, till my brother acts mature for a whole day,(he chuckled slightly) I love you till your pretty wears out, and we both know that will never happen"

What a perfect way to end the night.

**What did you think? was it... ood?bad?weird?awkward?different? or just plain wrong? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Temper

**OK so i know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy! I'm writing whenever I can but my life's going crazy so I'm updating as many times as I can. Although now I may not be able to update for awhile cuz schools busy, I actually have a social life (shocker!), and my grandpa recently had a stroke sooooo don't get mad at me if I don't update! well here's chapter 5........**

5. Temper

Sabrina Grimm was known to have an abnormally large temper. She believed it was what she went through as a child that made her so angry. "My what a temper you have" were regularly used oce her parents disappeared. That whole fiasco just made her crazy. She was just happy they were awake now! Her temper had gone down a lot once they had awoken.

But, unfortunately, not all good things last. Sabrina's temper had once again had erupted.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina shouted as she ran through the forest of a certain fairy's magical room. "Get over here you little freak-baby, and fight!"

"No way Grimm you'll damage my perfect face" Puck or "the Trickster King" said as he softly landed on a high branch of one of the trees. "I'd at least like to live through Sunday so I can watch that football game, then you can attempt to catch and beat me up"

"You dye my hair PINK and all you can think bout is your stupid SUPERBOWL GAME!!!!!!!" Sabrina sounded utterly disgusted. "Get down here right now and help me get this dye out of my hair or so help me --"

"Whoa whoa Grimm, calm down. Now unfortunately, the only way to get that particular dye out is a shower and I'm pretty sure you don't want my help with that" Puck said. Sabrina blushed a deep red.

"Well can you at least tell me how many showers I need to take" Sabrina asked obviously annoyed

"Oh umm lets see I think it was somewhere around--" Puck started using his fingers to do some math in the air "5 or 6"

"ughhhhhhhhhhh" Sabrina groaned "I'm gonna kill you fairy boy." Sabrina threatened."Mark my words my revenge will be a million times worse then anything you ever did to me" and with that she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

After an endless amount of showers Sabrina managed to get most of the dye out of her hair and luckily you would only notice it standing in a certain light. With the time she had leftover she was setting up her prank for puck. She had it set out perfectly now all she needed was for all in the Grimm household to fall asleep.

At around 12 in the morning Sabrina climbed out of bed and into pucks room with a bucket and small black pouch in her hands.

She opened the pouch to reveal and assortment of make-up: blushes, eye-shadow, lipstick, eyeliner, etc.

She walked towards his trampoline carefully to avoid stepping in Half-eaten foods and monkey droppings. Once she was carefully placed on the trampoline and she had all of the make-up laid out in front of her, she started applying the make-up all over Puck. _Wow _Sabrina thought_ He looks really cu- WHAT am i thinking_!!!!!!!!. After about 15 minutes all of the make-up had been applied and she started working on phase 2 of her brilliant plan.

In the bucket was about half-a-ton of lip gloss **(A/N- I know it sound weird but it was the best I could think of)**Her plan was to attach it to the tree branch right above the trampoline. She connected it to a rope which would break once puck sat up. He would be drenched in the sticky gloss and be forced to take a shower.

_MWAHAHAHAHA I am evil _Sabrina thought to herself. She smiled as she walked down the hall to her room for some well deserved rest.

Xx THe NeXt MOrnInG xX

"!!!!!" Puck screamed from down the hallway.

Sabrina wiped the sleep out of her eyes and smiled. _Today is going to be a great day_she thought. She got dressed quickly in her favorite dark denim skinny jeans and a bluish blouse. She haded out into the hallway to see if Puck had come out of his room.

Luckily, for her, Puck was in the hallway covered in the stick lip gloss and trying to rub the make-up off his face evn though it only made it worse.

"What happened to you fairy boy?" Sabrina asked trying to hold in a laugh

"Apparently someone pulled a prank on me" he said through gritted teeth "I wonder who it was?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Well then that's great for you" Sabrina said giggling "By the way you might wanna try a lighter eye shadow, the purples just a smidge to dark" she said as she headed for the stairs, but Puck grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Your not going anywhere Grimm-" Puck said pulling her towards him "without a hug" he said giving her a bear hug trying to coat her in the stick substance that covered his own body.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww" Sabrina said squirming to get out of his grip. "This is disgusting"

"Well now you know how I feel" Puck said "And I'm a boy which makes it worse!!"

"Well you shouldnt have pulled that prank on me in the first place" Sabrina said

"Soooo I prank you all the time" he said "Why did this one matter"

"Well i guess my temper got the best of me" Sabrina said smirking

"I hate your temper" Puck muttered

"And i hate you" sabrina said playfully as she walked into the bathroom to wash off.

Sometimes temper was the only way to win a battle.

**Did you hate it? did you like it? comments? suggestions? REVIEW!!!!!!! btw- i would appreciate you to vote for my polls and review my other stories**

**also i would like you to let me know if im a good writer over all. Sorry bout the pestering i just want to know. **


	6. Ipod

**OK I am sosososososososososososososo! sorry that I have not updated in like a month!!!!!!!! I've been busy with school and my social life (yes I have one!!) I've also been writting fanfictions for other categorys, like Percy Jackson and Im working on one for Pollywood (you guys should read this book its amazing!!! and the author is like my bestie im IM'ing her right now) so I guess you get the point.**

**Ive decided to start dedicating my stories to other members but since I havenn't really written in a while I don't have anyone specific to dedicate to so Im just going to dedicate this chapter to Everyone who reads my stories!!**

**_Well enjoy!!! I do not own TSG!!!(I wan't to though....)_**

6. Ipod

_Finally_, Sabrina thought to herself as the final school bell rang. She tore down the hall to her locker and grabbed her things. She re-adjusted her backpack which was slung over her right shoulder and ran out the door at the tall pine, waiting for Puck and Daphne. When they all were finally at the pine they started to walk home.

Somewhere along the long walk home I got bored of hearing Daphne's chatter of how awspectacular school was and Puck's rants of how he would reuse to do his homework. I fished around in my pockets until I felt something rectangular in my back pocket. I pulled it out and relized it was my old ipod. I never used it much because I didn't normally have the time to with all of my detective work and such.

I turned it on and was surprised to see that it still worked. I went down to the shuffle button and clicked it. Kris Allens _Live like your dying_came on. I put up my hood so Puck and Daphne wouldn't know I was ignoring them. I started bobbing my head to the song and mouthed the words. Eventually Puck caught me.

"What are you doing, Grimm?" He asked

"Uhhh listening to my ipod" I replied removing her hood and showing them her earphones.

"When did you get an Ipod?" Daphne asked

"Granny got it for me last year for Christmas. I haven't used in a while." I responded again

"What is an Ipod?" Puck asked

Daphne and I stared at him, completely shocked.

"You don't know what an Ipod is?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Noooo" he said backing up a little.

"Oh well it's this little device that can hold like a bunch of songs and you just click on them when you want to hear them." Daphne explained

"So that little box holds music?" He asked

"Yup" I said taking out the earphones. I handed him the Ipod. "Listen" I told him.

Puck put the earphones in his ear and started listening. Then he looked a little repulsed and took the earphones out. He looked at the screen.

"Who's Taylor Swift?" He asked handing the Ipod back to Sabrina.

"She's like the best Singer EVER!" I told him.

"Well her sons are terrible." He complained

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Then I put the earphones back in to see what song he had been listening to. It was Taylor Swifts _Id lie. _Her favorite song. She turned to back to Puck.

"How could you hate this song, It's like my favorite song of all time." I told him

"It's talking about like someone's love life, Not something I like to hear or talk about. Im going to go gag now." And he ran into the woods right next to us.

"Wow" Daphne said "Can I hear the song?" She asked

"Sure" I said. I handed her the Ipod and when the song ended she handed it back.

"At least now I know why you like it." She said

"Yea?" I said surprised "And why is that?"

"Well listen to the song," She said. Then she bean to sing.

_"And I could tell you his favorite colors green,_

_he loves to argue,_

_born on the seventeenth_

_his sisters beautiful,_

_he has his fathers eyes,_

_and if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie"_

She finished singing and looked at me. I gave her a confused look. She sighed annoyed.

"First line, and I could tell you his favorite colors green? We all know Puck loves the color green, it's the only color hoodie he'll wear." Daphne said

"But-" I started

"Second line, He loves to arue, OK that ones self explanatory. You guys are always arguing!!" Daphne said again

"Hey-" I tried again

"Third line, born on the seventeenth, his birthday is May 17. Fourth line his sisters beautiful, I'm like a sister to him and look at me, I'm down right hot!" Daphne said

"Where are you going with-" I argued again

"Fifth line, h has his father eyes, well I think he does they both have emrald green eyes so I would guess so and-" This time it was Daphne who got inturupted

"Daphne!!" I screamed

"What?" She asked

"I know where your going with this and I've told everyone a million times. I don't love him!!!"

"Well you just finished the explanation for me." She said, then she bean to sing again

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie._

I stomped my foot in frustration and walked away from Daphne. She raced to catch up with me.

"You just can't except the fact that you like him can you?" Daphne said smugly

"Like who?" Puck asked, emerging from the woods.

"Just Sabrina's crush.." Daphne said

"Who is it?" Puck asked

"No one" I said

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?!"

"Noooope"

"Just tell me who it is!!!" Puck yelled. I could see jealousy flaring in his eyes.

"Woah calm down" I told him

"Just tell me!" He said

"Uhhh y-no" I laughed. The rest of the walk was pretty much like that up until we reached the front door.

"Mmmmm" Daphne said inhaling deeply "I smell cookies" she said before she ran into the house, slamming the door in our faces.

"Grimm will you PLEASE just tell me?" Puck begged.

"Fine. I'll give you a hint." I said. Then I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "Guess" I whispered before running into the house slamming the door in his face. I saw him touching the spot where I had kissed him and he had a confused look on his face. I giggled and ran p to my room.

I really loved my Ipod.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? hate it? Comments? Suggestions? REVIEW!!!!!!**

**(No flames please:)**


	7. Scissors

**_Yea I was reaaaaaaaaaally bored today so I decided to update.... Enjoy!_**

* * *

7. Scissors(Reds POV)

"Red, Can I cut your hair?" Daphne asked oh-so innocently from the living room.

"What?!" I yelled, grabbing a handful of my auburn curls, in attempt to prevent thm from getting badly mishapped by Daphne's new fad. Daphne had recently announced to the family that she wanted to be a beauty/hair stylist, and after seeing what Daphne did to Sabrina's face, she didn't want to know what she could manage with scissors.

"I said, I wanted to cut your hair," Daphne said calmly, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, I can't because uh, uh," I stuttered, trying to think up an excuse. Luckily, Sabrina overheard what was going on and created one for me.

"So red, you ready for me to help you with your math homework?" She said as she winked at me. Sabrina had finally learned to accept me, and now thought of me as a younger sister. She was really fun to be around and knew that Daphne wasn't the best person to hang around all the time.

"Yup! Sorry Daphne, maybe another time." I told Daphne. She frowned.

"Oh, OK," She sighed and went back into the living room.

"Thanks, Sabrina, I owe you one," I told her going over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. The cold water felt relaxing to my throat, I took a big gulp, and set the water down.

"No problem, I know what a pain Daphne's makeovers and hair-do's can be," She smiled and we walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Sabrina was stopped by Granny Relda.

"Liebling, I need you to do me a favor. I need to finish some research about the magic mirror to see if we would be able to get another guardian, but I need someone to run out to the store to buy dinner for tonight. Would you mind going to the store?" Granny asked Sabrina.

"Um, sure. Can I bring Red?" Sabrina asked

"Well, I don't want to many people out at once, I need to send Puck out with you though, You need some sort of transportation." Granny said. Sabrina groaned.

"Ugh, does he HAVE to come?" She asked.

"Yes, now hurry up he's waiting outside." Granny said before going upstairs and shutting the door to her room.

Unfortunately, Daphne had seen the whole thing.

"Yay! This means I can do your hair now!" Daphne squealed, as she raced over to me and took my hand. She pulled me upstairs and into her room where she locked the door. She started to lay out an assortment of combs, shampoos, leave in conditioners, oils, fragrants, and a very deadly looking pair of scissors.

"Daphne, to tell you the truth I don't want my hair cut.. or fashioned in any way," I said, eyeing the scissors cautiously. Daphne caught my gaze.

"Oh, there's no need to worry red, these are enchanted scissors, they wont mess up your hair. All I have to do is think of the style for your hair I want and the scissors will know what to cut, but they cant mess up," She smiled, and I flt a little more relieved.

"OK you can try it," I told her and she got to work.

I just sat in a chair most of the time. Daphne was, oddly, quiet. Finally, she spoke up.

"So red..." She began. Uh-oh. "Who do you have a crush on?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "N-n-no one," I stuttered

"Oh I know you do," She said

"No I don't!" I said. I had never told anyone who I liked. I was too embarrassed.

"Well, I know someone who likes you," She said.

"Really?" I asked, completely surprised. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to like me. "Who?"

"Oh, he lives around town," She shrugged as if this were no big deal.

"Who is it?!" I practically yelled.

"Guess," She said

"Is it Tommy(the boy who cried wolf)?" I asked

"Noooo," She said

"Uhh, Hansel?" I tried.

"Nope" She said, making a popping sound with the "p"

My heart stopped, and I took a deep breath. "Is it Little Boy Blue?"

Daphne was quiet for a little while but then she spoke up. "YES!" She squealed.

I smiled the widest smile, that I have ever smiled in my life. Wow thats alot of smiles in that sentence, but, whatever. I'm SO happy!

"So do you like him?" Daphne gushed

"Maybe," I smiled, again

"Oh you do! I knew it!" Daphne said. She stopped cutting my hair and took off the apron that was being used to protect my clothes. She but my hair up, and then walked me over to a near by mirror.

"You look beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed...and I couldn't help but agree. My naturally curly, which normally hung loose around my shoulders, was now up in a high ponytail. Daphne had also given me sort of a sside bang that looked perfect against my tanned skined.

"Oh my gosh, Daphne thankyou so much!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Yea I know. I'm awesome." She said and we laughed.

From that day foward I let Daphne cut my hair for me.

But only with the magic scissors, of course.

* * *

**Eh, It wasn't EXACTLY what I was going for, but I think it came out pretty good. But it's your opinion that matters to me so...**

**Review!!**

**Oh and also, I put a picture of what the finished product of Red's haircut looks like on my profile :)**

**R: Is for all of you lovely readers**

**E: Is for the evil people who dont review**

**V: Is for the very very long next chapter you will get IF you review**

**I: is for... I don't know.. hey that works!**

**E: Is for everyone who takes the time to review**

**W: is for What are you still doing reading this? Click the button and REVIEW!!**

**Oh and one more thing. I know you all have lives that are probably alot better then mine, but if you are going to review, please just take a few seconds out of your busy teenager lives to write something a little better then 'this is good' cuz that's not really expressing a good review.**

**Thank you for your time :) hahahaha**


	8. Holiday

**Thanks to all who sent me reviews! Heres the next chapter...Enjoy! And btw- this is happening around Valentines Day... **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Lara D, because her review was so funny I almost died laughing! Haha jk, but it WAS funny! I also promised her a while ago that I would dedicate a chapter to her soo...**

**

* * *

**

**8. Holiday (Sabrina's POV)**

Valentines Day. The day where people are supposed to on be all mushy and get each other flowers and chocolates, and go on dates, and kiss. Most of you are probably saying, ewwww I HATE Valentines Day. But me, I love it.

I don't know why. Nothings happened, No ones ever even given me a Valentine, but for some reason, I just reaally like it. My parents would always be happiest on Valentines Day. They would always go out to dinner, and leave us with a babysitter. Then they would come home with chocolates and take us out to the movies and let me and Daphne sit in a different row. Of course, they only sat two rows behind us but still, it made us feel like big kids. Maybe that's why I've loved Valentines Day?

But, these past few years,since our parents dissapered, I've hated it. No boy even looks my way, let alone gives me a card, and there isn't a movie theater in Ferryport landing that I could even go to by myself. I dont even know why I cared. Maybe it was this whole maturing thing. I sat in my room and waited for Granny to call down the arrival of the school bus. Just then, Daphne burst through the door.

"Sabrina, come on. Were going to be late for school!" She shouted

"I know, I know, lets just go" I said rolling my eyes. I ran downstairs and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I said goodbye to Granny, and Uncle Jake and headed out the door, where I saw Puck sitting in the dirt, looking bored.

"Good you guys are here. The old lady wants me to fly you to school today, don't know why." He said and reached out for our hands. We grabbed them and took off.

15 minutes later Daphne had headed off to her primary school which was across the street from ours. Me and Puck headed into the high school.

"Geez Grimm, what have you been eating lately? You weigh more then a hippo, you're uglier then one too." He said and a girl and her friend in the hallway looked at him strangely. I heard them walking away muttering 'what a rude thing to say to your girlfriend on Valentines Day'. I blushed a deep red and just ignored Puck making my way to my locker. When I opened it I was surprised to find a note. It read:

_Sabrina,_

_I can't find a greater joy then being able to watch you walk through the halls of the school. Your golden hair flowing past your shoulders behind you. Every step you take my breath catches in my throat and I feel like I'm being suffocated. Would you be kind enough to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me tomorrow night? Meet me at the back of the school at lunch with your answer. I'll be waiting for you there._

_Love,_

_Brandon_

Oh. my. Gosh. A date? with Brandon Flaker? No way. He was like the cutest guy in school! And he liked me? I wanted to jump up in down in excitement but controlled myself and quickly through the note back into my locker. I shut it and turned around to find Puck staring straight at me.

"What was that?" He asked in a stern voice.

"A note," I said trying to walk around him

"What kind of note?" He asked

"Um, a Valentine's Day note, now why do you care?" I said annoyed and began to walk away from him.

"From who?"He said following me.

"Gosh, Puck, stalkerish much?" I asked heading into homeroom. Luckily Granny felt that Puck didn't need to be in ALL of my classes anymore. Only some of them, and, luckily, homeroom wasn't one of them. I quietly walked in and sat down next to my best friend, Skylar Black.

"Hey girl! What's with the happy face? Did Puck ask you out yet?" Sky asked laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"No and I hope he never does! But, I did get asked out...," I grinned and bit my bottom lip.

"WHO?" She asked jumping out of her seat and grabbing my shoulders. Man, she was strong.

"Gosh! Ouch that hurt! I'll tell you when you release your killer grasp," She laughed and let go. "OK," I took a deep breath "Brandon Flaker,"

Sky's eyes looked like tthey were going to pop out of her head. "Brandon. Flaker... Oh. My. God" She said slowly. I grinned.

"He's like the most adorable guy in school!" She squealed and one of the girls in the class overheard her. Francesca Henley. Ugh. I didn't hate her, but something about bubbly blonde's I didn't like. And I don't mean that offensive or anything. I am a blonde myself.

"You mean Puck?" She squeled, "Oh I hope he asks me to the dance tomorrow night! Unless that's what you were talking about, him taking you to the dance,"

"No we weren't talking about Puck, we were talking about Brandon." I smiled.

"Oh, I guess he's cute but Puck is WAY hotter!" She said and the teacher walked in. 7 hours of torture and boringness here I come.

**Later at Lunch**

I was so nervous about meeting Brandon, I thought I might throw up! I just took a big drink of water and headed for the back of the school. There was a bright green field of grass that was being blown around by the harsh winter breeze. I sat down against the back wall, waiting for Brandon to show up. After about 15 minutes of waiting and mentally slapping myself for falling for the joke, Brandon arrived, looking cuter then a basket full of newborn puppies.

"Hey," He said casually brushing his dark hair out of his warm chocolate brown eyes. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey," The way I said it sounded alot lamer. "Soo,...the dance?"

"Yea," He said not looking right at me "Look Sabrina, I know we don't really know each other that well, but whenever I see you, gosh, you don't even really have to go with me, I just thought I'd give it a chance and-" He was saying this really quickly which I thought was _incredibly_ adorable. I put my finger to his lips.

"It's fine. I'd actually love to go with you." He smiled against my finger and pulled it away.

"So then you don't mind if I do-" He leaned in "this" and then he kissed me. It was light and sweet. And completely perfect. I thought I heard something moving in the bushes but put it to the side and continued to kiss Brandon. Finally we pulled back for air and smiled. I stood up and he followed.

"So I guess I'll see you at the dance." I said

"Guess so," I said

"Bye,"

"Bye," I grinned, bashfully. He left and I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes sinking down to my knees and grinning. I bit my bottom lip and looked around, seeing no one I did the thing I've always dreaded because I thought it was only for girly-girls. That's right. Sabrina Grimm just _squealed_.

* * *

Who does she think she is just going around and kissing some random guy? That's right, I was sneaking around in the bushes looking for places to hide more glop grenades and who do I see heading towards the back of the school? None other then Sabrina Grimm.

And her _boyfriend! _Yeesh watching them kiss was scarier then a marathon of _SAW_ I wanted to gag so bad but I knew I had to stay hidden. Pain swirled inside my head. My chest was pounding and I thought I was going to explode.

Wait a second this is Grimm were talking about right? It's not like I like her or anything...right? Oh but I knew one thing for sure.

Puck was taking his own date to the Valentine's Day dance.

Oh and Grimm was going to be _jealous._

* * *

**Yea so that last chapter was in Puck's point of view in case you didn't catch on... yeaaa. I probably wont be updating this for a while now but don't worry I eventually will.**

**SO EXCITED FOR SCHOOL TO END OMGGGGG...sorry bout that I'm just really excited...**

**And once again a big thanks to Lara D. I've been promising her forver she would get a dedicated chapter in one of my stories and this is like my first update since then!**

**Peace out!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth101 **


	9. Present

**Hola hermanas Grimm felow fans! ****Siento no haber actualizado en un tiempo!**

**Translation: Hello fellow Sisters Grimm fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Oh and guys, the POV's will be switching a lot this chapter so be prepared… and also it's pretty long**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Michael Buckley**

**Stupid Person: Yes**

**Me: Wow you're **_**Dumb!**_

**OK this is the continuation of Holiday but it's still using the next word which would be…**

**Present**

I was so excited for the dance that night it wasn't funny. My love for the Valentines' Day soon resurfaced after talking to Brandon. As I walked home from school with Daphne, Puck following us close from behind; I decided to tell her about what had happened.

"Hey, Daphne," She looked up at me "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked scrunching up her nose in a cute 12 year old type way

"I got asked to the dance!" I exclaimed loud enough so Puck wouldn't hear me. The last thing I needed him knowing was that I was going to the dance with Brandon.

Daphne turned around and smiled at Puck whose head was down as he muttered to himself.

"He asked you?" She asked excited as she inserted her palm in her mouth and jumped a good 5 inches into the air.

I blushed "No, not him. Do you know Brandon Flaker?" I asked thinking she wouldn't know who I'm talking about.

"Oh, yea. I've heard a few things about him," Daphne said disappointed. She looked up at me seriously. "Sabrina, don't go to the dance with him."

I was shocked beyond shocked. Who was my 12 year sister to tell me who I can date and who I can't?

"Look, Daphne, I know you a big supporter of...of... What's the name you and Red use?"

"Puckabrina," She said and I blushed. It was actually really clever.

"Look I know you're a big supporter of 'Puckabrina' but I can date who I want and it doesn't have to be Puck," I turned around to make sure he was too far back to hear us but he wasn't their anymore.

"Hey, where did Puck go?" Daphne asked, I turned toward her and shrugged, sticking my hands into my side pockets of my blue winter jacket.

"Forget him," I said sighing so I could see my foggy breath in the harsh winter air.

"Sabrina, you know Delaney right? Melanie's sister, daughter of Dorothy…?" Daphne asked out of the blue.

"Yea…why?"

"Well, she was telling me how before we came to Ferryport Landing, their older sister, Shelby used to date him, cause he's you know, an everafter?" I already knew that Brandon was a fairy, but I was probably one f the only ones who knew. I think it was just us Grimm's and his parents that knew.

"Yea…"

"And, Delaney was telling me how he was really mean to her and he pretended to be nice to her. But he didn't like her at all," Daphne said and It was hard for me to follow. 12 year olds aren't the best for explanations. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Sabrina."

I sighed, "Daphne, I'll be fine. This morning it looked as if he really liked me," I smiled and Daphne took that as time to stop talking.

We walked in silence the rest of the way home. I kept on wondering where Puck was. Oh well, he couldn't have gone far…

(Puck's POV)

As the last period bell rang, I put my 'make Grimm jealous' plan into action.

I waited by the water fountain for most of the school to clear out, knowing that the girl I was going to ask to the dance would stay a little later than the rest. So when I spotted her with her friend by the lockers, I started toward her.

She was this really hot girl in my class (And according to most of the boys she's not as hot as Sabrina. Whatever) named Shannon Laver. She was one of my most dedicated followers. I think she even had a Puck fan club.

I grinned at her. "Hey," I said smoothly. She turned her head and looked behind her to see if it was she I was talking to and not someone else. When she found no one but her friend Marissa who was waving good bye, she turned and smiled at me.

"Hi Puck!" She exclaimed happily

"Hey, yea, I was just wondering," I said running my hands through my hair before continuing "Do you maybe, wanna-" I was cut short by the last minute bell telling everyone to get out of the school.

"Look I have to go right now because I have to watch my baby brother at home for like 5 minutes. Why don't you meet me in central park by the fountain and we'll talk there." She began to walk away but before she left she turned around and winked at me.

"OK, then…"

So I found myself slowly walking behind the Grimm sisters on their way home from school making sure they could get home to safety. I heard them having a private conversation but caught a few words like 'Dance' and 'Brandon' and I even noticed Daphne turned her head back to look at me for a few seconds

Brandon Flaker. I _hate_ that kid with a burning passion. I don't know why but something about him asking Grimm to the dance really ticked me off.

Keeping my head down as I walked, I noticed a piece of broken mirror on the floor; I took a good look at myself and noticed my eyes had turned a reddish orangey color. I knew that red had meant angry, but I had never seen my eyes go orange so I was unable to put two and two together.

When I saw that we were only two blocks away from the house I slowly let the girls walk a little farther before I turned around and flew towards the park.

I immediately saw Shannon waiting for me by the fountain and headed towards her. She was a child of the child of an everafter. I believe she was the daughter of, Elphaba and Fiyero's son, Liir. She was amazingly powerful when it came to witch craft, but she resorted to not using it as often as many others would like. She had a special butterfly necklace around her neck that limited her to using only a certain amount of her powers at a time, and, in a way, that could be a _very _good thing.

She saw me flying towards her and smiled warmly at me. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and patted the spot next to her as if saying 'come sit next to me'. I did and smiled my signature grin. She looked like she was ready to faint.

"Hey," I said smoothly

"Hi," She blushed "So you wanted to ask me something…?" She asked me as if she already knew the answer.

"Yea, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me tonight?" I smiled

"Oh yes yes yes! I'd love to!" She smiled really wide and planted a kiss on my cheek. I mentally reminded myself to wash my cheek as soon as I got home.

"Great!" I fake smiled "I guess I'll be picking you up around 7 then?"

"I guess you will," She winked at me then walked off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and popped out my wings. I flew home eager to rub it in Grimm's face that I too would have a date for the dance.

(Sabrina POV)

As soon as I got home I went straight up to my room to avoid having the 'Oh how was school?' talk from Granny Relda. I dropped by backpack underneath my desk and flung myself onto my bed, sighing. I closed my eyes and thought back on the events of today. Brandon Flaker, the _cutest_ guy in school (well according to most of the other girls, not as cute as Puck. Whatever) asked me. _Sabrina Grimm_ to the Valentine's Day Dance…huh? Something just wasn't adding up. Or maybe it was and I was just thinking crazily…yea that's probably it.

I got up from the bed and took off my winter coat. Although, I don't really need it anymore. The February air was nice and cool on my skin. All I would really need from now until spring would be a sweater and maybe a vest. I got up and walked over to my closet looking for something to wear tonight. After about 15 minutes of digging and coming up with nothing, I turned to my last option. An option I would only EVER use in case of an emergency.

"Daphne?" I called out from the door frame "Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, what do you need?" She said appearing in the doorway.

"I need you to come to the mall with me and-" I started but she interrupted me.

"OMG OMG YES! We need to find you the PERFECT dress Sabrina, PERFECT! Not ONE flaw! Let's see, maybe we should dress you in purple, or, or maybe green? I got it BLUE!-" And their conversation went on like this through the whole torturing experience.

…Two hours later…

We had spent quite a lot of time in the mall; first heading to tiffany's to try to find some cute accessories. We hadn't come up with much. Just a cheap anklet that had a dangling S on it. Not that special. We had also stopped by the MAC counter; we had only bought natural shades, of course, because I wouldn't settle for much more than that.

After being dragged into some very,_ very _expensive clothing stores (Sabrina had no idea on earth why Granny Relda had permitted them to have so much money for a dress) I was trying on the final dress Daphne had given me. It was a baby blue knee length dress that had a black ribbon tied around my upper stomach area and it was tied off in a bow towards my right side. I was also wearing the heels she had picked out saying 'These are perfect! They could go with any dress in this whole entire mall!" Her words. Not. Mine. I stepped out to see Daphne bouncing around in excitement. When she saw me though she stopped jumping and her mouth dropped about 2 inches.

"Oh, my gosh…Sabrina-" I groaned. No way in _hell_ was I going to try on more dresses. I _gladly_ would show up to the dance in jeans and converse.

"Whoa, Sabrina, you look…Fantasterific! I've never seen anyone look so pretty! I know I don't really like him and all, but trust me, Brandon is going to _love_ you in this dress!" And I could almost _hear _her brain saying 'And Puck is going to love you even more!' Gosh she's only 12 years old and she's playing matchmaker!

"OK then, let's just buy this and get out of here," I said taking a step towards the dressing room again, but as I did one of the heels cracked. I fell to the ground but Daphne quickly rushed towards me to help me up.

"Thanks," I said once I was finally on my feet. I lifted my right leg to inspect the damage of the heel. Turns out it cracked fully in half.

"Oh no! Sabrina those were the LAST pair! In the WHOLE store! Now what're we going to do?" She said slumping down onto a chair. An Idea popped into my brain.

"Let me get changed and drive us home. I've got a plan," I said. Daphne looked ready to doubt me at first, but soon after agreed we would follow my plan. So we paid for the dress and went home, by the time we got there it was a mere hour and a half until the dance. Granny gave us a few regular apples and a bowl filled with (what she had said) Antelope nuggets with a cheddar ketchup like thingy for a quick dinner. Daphne indulged happily into the pale white nuggets and yellow-y ketchup, but I just settled for an apple.

After we ate, I quickly slipped on my dress and Daphne and I began to apply my make-up. The only non-natural color was a light blue eye shadow, that I had found in my old make-up bag, to match my dress. Then Daphne and I quickly styled my hair so that it curled and then put it up into a sloppy bun.

"Oh Sabrina you look beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed inserting her palm in her mouth. Her quirky habits still remained.

"Thanks," I said and looked at the clock_. 6:45pm_ it read. Brandon would be picking me up in 15 minutes.

"What're we going to do about your shoes!" Daphne asked suddenly.

"Oh, I got that covered," I said and she looked at me confused. Before she started babbling, I opened my closet to reveal my 26 pairs of converse neatly lined up.

"You may pick the color," I said and she grinned.

"Sabrina, you are Mucho Smart-o!" She said and picked out a baby blue colored converse that matched my dress color so exact it was kind of scary.

I put the sneakers on and, I have to admit, the sneakers and dress all together looked even better than it did with the heels. I turned to Daphne and smiled. I opened the door and began to head down the stairs, Uncle Jake was at the bottom and he was snapping pictures of me as I came down the stairs. I smiled and he took another shot.

"You look gorgeous 'Brina" He said

"Sabrina,_ libeling_, you look lovely," Granny said as she saw me come down. Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen.

"Old lady! Where can I get some flowe-" Puck said barging into the room. Suddenly he stopped and gaped at me. For about 30 seconds.

"Umm, uh, I have to, um, go, uh Pick up my date. Yea. Bye!" He said flying out the front door.

"Well OK then," I said confused. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" I squeaked.

I answered the door and Brandon smiled at me. He held out his arm.

"Ready?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, giving out one last good bye to the family, letting Uncle Jake take one last picture of us. Brandon smiled at me and opened the passenger seat for me.

We arrived at the school right on time. The DJ had just started the music and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift was currently playing. I smiled in delight as Brandon took me and swung me on to the dance floor with him.

(Puck's POV)

I was getting ready for the dance, I was wearing a nice polo shirt (read: Jake) and dark baggy jeans. I messed up my hair a little so it kind of fell into my eyes. Oh my gosh I sound like a girl. I really need to get away from this house more often.

So anyway, In order to make Grimm, _really _jealous, I was going to need to do something special for Shannon. I decided flowers would be nice but I don't have enough time to buy flowers.

"Old Lady! Where can I get some flowe-" I screamed, as I entered the main room, but quickly stopped myself.

Sabr- I mean Grimm was in a dress. And _make-up. _Didn't I tell her she didn't need it? Gosh girls are weird. But Sab-Grimm! (What is wrong with me?) is looking seriously bea-Gah!

""Umm, uh, I have to, um, go, uh Pick up my date. Yea. Bye!" I said and popped out my immense insect like wings and flew out the front door. Gosh what is wrong with me? It's just Grimm...it's not like I like her or anything…

I arrived at Shannon's house shortly and she was there immediately when I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Puck!" She squealed and shut the door behind her. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back, kind of awkwardly. She looked at me and I took a good look at her dress. She was wearing a green colored dress that had sparkles on it and a big black bow in the front. She had a bunch of show-y make-up on her face that made her look a little weird but at least it wasn't as bad as Heart's. On a hotness scale of 1-10 though, she was an easy 7. Whereas I have to say Grimm is a 10. That much I'll admit.

"Ready?" I asked holding out my hand. She grabbed it awkwardly and I popped out my wings. She looked at them in awe and I smiled at her. Slowly I began to rise over Ferryport Landing and Shannon took in the site. I felt a clinch in my stomach though as I looked down and noticed Brandon's car driving through the streets. I didn't like that kid. Never have and NEVER will. I noticed Shannon was also looking down at Brandon's car and...Smiling? Weird…

We arrived at the dance a few minutes later almost the exact same time as Sabrina and Brandon but we landed on the roof and used the stairs to get down into the gym. Everyone was dancing when we got downstairs and I immediately looked for Sabrina. She was dancing and smiling with Brandon, figures.

I dragged Shannon by the arm towards the middle of the dance floor and we danced to some song by that country singer Sabrina likes...Taylor Swift I think it was? I personally didn't like it. But whatever.

I tried to get closer towards Sabrina and make it obvious that I to was having fun on my date but she was too busy laughing and smiling with Brandon.

…1 hour later…

Basically the whole time the only thing we did was dance. I saw that Sabrina's face was a bit red from dancing so much. It was a good thing she wore the converse with her dress. I don't think she would have been able to make it in heels. I saw Brandon say something to her and she nodded going to sit down while he headed toward the punch table in the very back of the room.

"He I'm going to go get some punch, you want some?" Shannon asked her eyes wide.

"Uhh, no thanks," I said and watched her walk off as I went to sit down next to Grimm.

"Hey," I said once I got close enough to her.

"Hi," She smiled at me and my stomach dropped. What is going on with me?

"So…how's the dance going for you?

"Good, good" She said her voice fading "Yours? You and Shannon look like you're really hitting it off," I could hear a slight edge to her voice.

"Yea it's all good," I said and we sat in an awkward silence

"I'm gonna go, uhh, use the bathroom…" She said waving off to me leaving me by myself.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I stretched and stood up, looking through the crowd to find Shannon.

Even after 15 minutes of searching, I still couldn't find her or Sabrina, and even though I didn't want to find him, I couldn't find Brandon either. I was about to run through the school doors to the teachers hall (this is where the teachers usually waited while the dance was going on. Once every half an hour they would send someone to check in on us, but they didn't stay for long.) but as soon as I crossed the doors I heard crying. I looked down and saw the person on the floor crying into their knees. Normally, I wouldn't care about someone who was weeping, but I recognized this person by the certain dress they were wearing.

I ran up to her and sank down next to her wrapping one of my arms around her. I held her close to me, comforting her. I don't know why I did it, or when I became Mr. Softie, but I just knew Sabrina needed comfort.

"It's ok" I whispered and she grabbed me by the shoulders and cried into my shirt. This was a little too much for me, but I let it slide this one time and in response, held her tighter. This went on for a few more minutes until finally, Sabrina's cries turned into sobs and eventually into slow uneven breathing.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red. "H-h-he..he..ch-ch-cheated," She cried and once more put her head into my shoulder. But his time I moved her off gently and stood up. I ignored her questions of where I was going. Instead I walked back outside and saw Brandon and none other than Shannon making out by the snack bar. I walked over to them and pushed them apart. Brandon looked ready to question m but I punched him in the face instead.

"No one messes with Sabrina, unless they want to go through me!" I said and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and turned toward Shannon fully prepared to yell at her but she stopped me.

"It's ok, I know you're mad. But I have something to give you. Something I know you will use in the near future." Then she took my hand and closed her eyes whispering some kind of spell. When she finished whispering she put her lips down near my hand and blew on it as if blowing out candles. A jewelry box which I could assume a bracelet or necklace could fit into was in my hands. Shannon clasped my fingers around the box and she pushed it towards me.

"Give it to her," she said before turning to help Brandon. I immediately ran back through the doors to where Sabrina was, as I shoved the box into my pocket. I saw her on the floor trying to wipe her tears, and when she saw me coming she smiled but then let it quickly fade. I took her hand and helped her up.

"Come with me," I whispered leading her out the closest doors. I heard her mumble 'do I have a choice?'

When we were outside I took Sabrina by the waist and she gasped slightly but didn't say anything in protest. I slowly popped out my wings and began to rise into the air. She quickly latched onto my neck so she wouldn't fall and I chuckled slightly. That was until I saw how close we were. Her nose was mere centimeters on mine and her breath tingled my skin when she spoke.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Sabrina, I- I have something to give to you," I said carefully putting my arm around her back to hold her tight while I grabbed the jewelry box out of my jeans. This caused us to become even closer. I could feel my face heating up as I took out the box and handed it to her placing my hands in their original position. I saw her flush a little as she opened the box nimbly.

"Puck, it's…beautiful, it's wonderful, its-" She said and looked like she was going to cry all over again

"Perfect," I whispered and closed the distance between us. I could see she was startled at first but then she quickly caught up placing her arms back around my neck.

I pulled away, "I believe the words you are looking for are-"

"Thank you" She said and pulled me in again.

**Review! It would make me very very **_**very**_** happy. Consider it a birthday present because my birthday was on Saturday!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101 **


	10. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**HEY! I'm aware that's it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this, but I've been thinking long and hard, and the more I read this story over and over, the more I don't like it. So, I've come up with a little question for you, my lovely readers, to decide upon. **

**1.) I continue this story already how it's going. Each new chapter a one shot or the occasional two shot.**

**ORRRR**

**2.) I delete this story and Write a complete new one of just one nig long story in which I have some AMAZING idea's for! (Psssh I'm not showing favoritism in this vote. Pshht I'm not forcing you to pick a certain one. Pssht no….*whispers* Pick number two!...)**

**OK but seriously guys, I NEED you to tell me what you want me to do with this! Because it's very difficult for me to think up so many one shots in a row! No less 100! Rewriting this and making it one long story could possibly make updating easier for me!**

**Please vote 1 or 2 in either Review or PM form! And, please, check out my profile and vote for that pole as well!**

**Thank you my amazing readers!**

**Peace, Love, and Puckabrina,  
**_**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**_


End file.
